The present invention relates to a groove follower for cooperating with a shift groove of a shift drum of a multi-step transmission for a motor vehicle, the groove follower having a vertical crowning and a longitudinal crowning, and the shift groove defining an active diameter along which the groove follower is to be guided in a state in which the groove follower engages into the shift groove, wherein the entirety of all the vertices of the vertical crowning forms a guide curve along the circumference of the groove follower.